undercroftfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner
The Summoner is a very important character in the game, and should be taken in all parties. The Summoner can easily create a skeleton with ease; the skeleton can be used as a distraction, as fodder, for the enemies while the rest of the party is unharmed. The Summoner can also alchemize items, for example, mushrooms can be turned into the much needed yet rare herbs. Skills The Summoner has four distinct skill sets(informally named): Bestial, Offensive, Summoning, and Helpful(Suggestions for a better name?). It is good to learn a couple of Helpful skills and at least a few points on Summoning, and choosing one of the other skill sets to focus on. 'Bestial' Bestial skills include Turn to beast, Monstrous Bash, Raging Beast and Vampire bite. To use any of these skills, first, "Turn to beast" must be used. Turn to beast: 'Turns the hero into a ferocious beast with superhuman strength. The beast has no fire resistance and can’t cast any spells except special attacks for beast form. Bestial Summoners are vulnerable to fire monsters, so relying on regular fighting or focusing of Helping the party would be good. '''Monstrous bash: '''A savage hit, which can be only used in beast form. Monstrous bash is a standard special attack skill for the Bestial Summoner. It is a very important skill to master for the Bestial Summoner. '''Raging beast: '''In beast form, the hero attacks all foes around. A potentially very useful skill when there are many foes around, Raging beast is also a very good skill to invest quite some points in. '''Vampire bite: '''In beast form, a hero bites an enemy and sucks his life. This is the only skill the Summoner has to heal himself, but it can be forgone if you have enough healing items. 'Offensive Offensive skills include Thorns of pain, Plague fumes, and Call ancestors. The author of most of the useful pages you see here in this wiki has chosen to focus on Bestial skills, and as such cannot advice you on Offensive skills. Dear reader, if you decide to focus on Offensive skills, please update this page. Thank you. Thorns of pain: 'Raises glowing thorns from the ground. '''Plague fumes: '''Creates a cloud of putrid air that chokes enemies. '''Call ancestors: '''Ancient spirits attack the enemies in front of you. This is quite a high level skill that would be useful to have. It deals cold damage. Early in the game, a ring can be got that gives two points to this skill, this is useful to Bestial Summoners especially if they are fighting fire monsters, as their Beast form is weak against them and this skill deals cold damage, often very effective against the fire monsters. 'Summoning Summoners can only Raise skeletons or Create golems. Raise skeleton: 'Creates skeletons from remains on the ground. To use, lay remains on the ground and cast the spell. You can raise multiple skeletons at the same time with no extra cost. Very useful to invest at least a skill point in, skeletons make good fodder. If you are going to be a Summoning Summoner, focus a lot on this skill, Remains are available everywhere and four strong skeletons put together deal very high damage, often even higher than heroes do. '''Create golem: '''Creates a golem from armour or a weapon on the ground. You can create multiple golems at the same time with no extra cost. Also quite good to invest a skill point in. 'Helpful Summoners can revive party members, increase the party's defence or alchemize items. '''Stone skin: '''Hardens the skin of the whole party, increasing defence. A good idea to invest a few points into this skill, as some monsters hit only physical damage which can be almost completely stopped with this skill. Use this skill if you have it when fighting such monsters. '''Regress lost soul: '''Brings a dead hero back to life with minimum health and stamina. Learn this skill. '''Alchemy: '''Transforms items placed on the ground. Learn this skill. ~List of Alchemy~ Healing items to corresponding Energizing items. Mushrooms and herbs interchangeably. Orkish Brandy into a healing or stamina potion. Remains into 20 arrows.